If I Lay Here
by TheScryer
Summary: Seifer x Hayner. He doesn't know how it started. But he sure as hell knows how it finished. One-shot.


**If I Lay Here**

**D-chan: Can you guess the song? I was trying to go to sleep when it came on and my brain was all like 'Story Plot? Hello."**

* * *

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

We were young when it happened, when the first punch was thrown, I'm nor even sure why it happened. We were great friends and I greeted him the way I had every day before then. I threw myself at him calling his name and hugged him. He had pushed me away and called me a name that I can't remember and then I had sported my first black eye, he had punched me. So I had hit him back and cried. Of course I hit him with a stick... He'll never forget it because now he bares the scare.

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_or anyone_

I scowl at Seifer from across the playground. This year he was old enough to play on the big kids playground. And he used any chance he could to rub it in. I turn to Pence and Olette and mutter something about a him being a bastard when a small blond approaches us. He smiles and waves. I smile back "Hey Roxas..." I move over to a swing and sit down and begin to swing. Roxas snuck up behind me and gave me a big push, probably thinking I was holding on tight enough to swing high. Of course I wasn't and ended up on my ass. I could here the blond on the other playground break out laughing. Roxas starts apologizing. I shrug and reach up to touch a healing split lip "It's alright Rox. I'm used to it." And I let it bleed until a teacher coerces me to put a band aid on it.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay her_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I struggle to get out from under him with no avail. Damn. I go still and let my body relax. I lost again. Maybe next time, I tell myself. I know it's a lie, I couldn't bring myself to hurt Seifer like I had the day we separated. He rolls off of me and I find myself hoping he'll stay there, laugh with me for old times sake. But he gets right up and says "Yeah, you stay down. Lamer." I nod and he looks surprised. I just stay starring at the dark storm clouds rolling over head. The first drop hits my cheek and rolls down with the unshed tears.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

I watch Seifer as he picks on some other poor schmuck, poor kid. "Hey Seifer!" He looks up and I flip him off. He drops the kid and walks over, smirking. Rai and Fuu follow closely. I hear Olette murmur something about me being crazy and I should have left well enough alone. Yeah I know, but I like having his attention, she's the smart one, she should have realized that by now. After Seifer is through pounding me into the ground, I stay there. And then I see it, the recognition in her eyes. Finally, she figured it out. I send her a small smile, and she scowls at me.

_Those three words_

_Are said to much_

_They're not enough_

"I hate you!" Seifer hisses as I stay once again, laying there on the ground. I can't help but outright laugh at the statement "Ya think?" I sit up "What a stupid thing to say!" I try to push myself to my feet but my arm throbs in protest and I end up in a heap on the ground "Wow, I think my arm is broken. Nice job dick face." With out placing pressure on my arm I stand and proceed to set my pink finger on the same arm. He had fucked up my arm. I don't even hiss in pain. I examine my arm for a moment "Maybe not broken, but Imma head over to the hospital real fast and have it checked out. Have fun while I'm away Seify." He glares in confusion after me and I just let my arm flop uselessy next to me s I make my way over to Olette's house to see if her mom can get my arm checked out.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay her_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Ow, I think I might have a concussion... Was that my teeth clacking together or my head cracking when I hit the ground? Well that's a new injury, did I bite my tongue? I move my tongue around and feel no immediate pain. Nope, tongue's alright. I lift a hand to the back of my head to see if I'm bleeding, yep there's the blood. Nice going chicken wuss, your gonna bleed all over his new boots. I just stare at the blood on my fingers as I sit there. I feel a nudge to my side and look over to see Seifer looking some what worried. I blink at him for a moment before grinning "Wow, I think I just saw stars. But I don't think I wanna go on that ride again any time soon." And then I blink "Wait, who are you?" I'm asking myself the same question.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life!_

I stare from the bed, I know I knew him, I know when the amnesia first came on I knew him. I knew when I said the first thing who he was. But after that? It all just went blank. Well sorta. I know who Olette is, and Pence. They keep talking about some boy named Roxas. And this guy Seifer comes to visit me everyday. It's nice, he always brings me chocolate's and other candies. I should ask Olette if he's my boyfriend. I eat the latest treat, oh, caramel. Is that almonds? Olette steps into the room with Pence right on her heels. I smile "Hey Olette, I gotta ask. Is Seifer my boyfriend?" She... well she bursts out laughing. Of course I'm confused and Pence looks just as confused, but I'm sure for different reasons.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

I still don't remember a lot. Turns out Seifer is my mortal enemy. Wonder how that happened. Why is he so nice now? I'm back at school now. Apparently my grades have improved big time npw that I've forgotten a whole lot of things. I don't remember my work ethic before, but my teachers seem to be surprised at the dramatic increase. I'm happy too of course. Sorta. I want to remember Seifer. He seems so nice, and I feel bad when I don't remember things about him too. I just want to remember.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

And then I remembered the day that we had first parted ways. How he got that scar. And I cried. Later that day, I asked Olette "It's his fault I forgot, isn't it?" She nods slowly "What did you remember?" I shrug "Scars." I approach the sand lot. It's been two months since I had been released from the hospital. And three since I had forgotten. Seifer is there, teaching Vivi how to fight. I smile and wave. I'll forget. If it will leave us the way we are now, I'll just not remember, and forget what I know.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

We're lying together, on a hill starring at the ever setting sunset. He reaches out and takes my hand and I breathe "Finally..." And to his surprise, the sun dips beyond the earth and thousands of tiny little lights are revealed in the sky. I smile "Stars. There are so many." Seifer turns his head "What are they?" I shake my head "Their worlds, like our own. Roxas told me once, I just remembered. He told me where he came from, and where he used to live." He walks me home later and I fall asleep. When I wake up, I feel better than I ever had before. And the sun shown brightly n the sky, coloring everything. More beautiful than I had ever seen it.

And for some reason, I didn't miss the sunset. And I don't know why, but I looked forward to the light.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

I smile over at Seifer as he buys two ice creams. When he hands me one yet another memory of a time when I had one is displayed. Sadly it is another bad memory of Seifer. But I drop the thought right there. And tell him that the memory was fuzzy, I'm not sure what it was. And he smiles back, it's beautiful. I wish you could see it, the way his scar scrunches up, the way that his eyes shine in the light. It's the best thing I'll ever remember.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

I told him that I haven't remembered anything in a long time. I don't like lying to him, but I'd rather things stay the way they are now. "It doesn't matter Seifer. Who I used to be is still here, it's in everyone. And I'm still me, even if I don't remember." Seifer smiles "Your right." I smile back and take his hand this time, it's my turn to lead him. My turn to let him know it's alright. We'll never do it again. Never pretend to hate each other. I just hope he doesn't make any more of a liar out of me.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

I had just graduated, he was there. He was always there. He had graduated the year before, and I had been there for him too. When we finally could see each other again afterwards, he had given me one of the greatest kisses he had ever given me. And when he pulls away I lean up to his ear and mutter "I've remembered everything for over a year now Seifer. Will you still love me?" I don't think I've ever seen a smile that large before. He leans in and murmurs "Will you move in with me?" I nod and whisper back "Depends, will you marry me?" He nods and then says "I thought I was the one that was supposed to pop the question!" Loud enough for our friends to hear. I hear Rai and Pence whoop in delight whil Olette jumps up and down and grabs Fuu making her jumps too.

Vivi giggles from the side lines and I reach over to pat him on the head. I think this was the first time I had ever seen him without a hat. Seifer whispers to me "Now things will never have to change. Maybe the scenery and the friends, but it will always be you and me."

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Will you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Together we lay in our newly bought bed. I smiles up at him as he rolls off of me. A different smiles than usual. We had been married not many hours before and we decided to christen the new furniture before out honeymoon. He gives me the wicked grin "Desk, counter top and shower next?" I snickers "Sure, why not?"


End file.
